Awake
by Kayleigh234
Summary: Melanie wakes up and finds out that Wanda gave her back everything that was hers. Wanda had done so much for not only Melanie but everyone living in the caves. Not wanting to lose her Melanie and Jared decided to go and find someone for Wanda to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Jared****  
**I stood beside Ian back from cot as she lay still. Doc said she was alive but didn't know when she'd come round. I looked down at Ian as he sat with the box Wanda was placed in clutched in his hands. He stared at the box oblivious to anything or anyone else. I tried talking to him explaining that this is what Wanda wanted but he wouldn't listen. He just pushed everyone out. **  
**I turned my head as Jeb appeared he looked at Doc who shook his head. He looked disappointed that there was still no news on Melanie. He walked over beside me and slapped my arm gently.**  
****"**She'll come through. She fought to stay in Wanda's mind for so long she'll come back. Wanda was sure of it." I nodded my head. I wanted to speak to him but I couldn't find any words.**  
****"**Jamie wants to know if he can come in." Those words echoed through my head as I processed each one of them.**  
****"**No!" I shouted quickly. Ian looked up confused but quickly returned his attention back to the silver box and Wanda. Jeb looked at me confused and I shook my head again making sure my answer was clear.**  
****"**Jeb he doesn't have to see this. Not his sister like that and not Ian clutching onto Wanda for dear life. He loves them both and he shouldn't have to see either of them like that. Promise me you'll keep him away?" Jeb nodded his head and I sighed with relief. Jamie may have grown up a lot but this was something I didn't want him to see. **  
****"**I'll keep him away. I'll come back and check on everyone in an hour. Would you like any food sent down?" Each of us shook our heads and Jeb nodded and left again.**  
**Doc went back to sit on the Crib opposite Melanie as he stared at her wondering when she'd wake. Ian went back to clutching Wanda like it was the only thing keeping him alive and I continued to stare at the wall waiting for Doc saying she's awake. I felt like time was passing by slowly. A minute felt like a second and hour felt like a minute. ****

**"**_Why wasn't she awake yet?"_****

The answer flashed through my mind over and over again. The others hadn't taken this long to wake and Melanie was stronger than them. I was sure of that. She had managed to stay in Wanda's mind after everything. She was a fighter so why wasn't she awake?**  
**Maybe she wasn't going to wake up. Maybe she was gone. No. I quickly discarded the thought from my mind. Melanie was not weak and she had fought so long to find her way back to those she'd love and she'd do it again. She'd find her way back. She had to. I couldn't imagine being without her. Not ever.**  
**Doc jumped down from the cot and looked down at Melanie. I stared at him as a smile spread across his face. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his torch. Shining it in her left eye and then her right eye then back to her left and then her right eye again. He smiled as he placed the torch away and looked at me with a smile on his face.**  
****"**She's awake." I sighed with relief as I hurried over to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Melanie****  
**I opened my eyes to find a figure standing over me who I am sure is Doc shining a light in my eyes. I looked up to the ceiling and I was seeing it for the first time through my eyes. I had only ever seen these things through Wanda's eyes. It felt strange. A good strange. I moved my hands stretching out my fingers and then curling them into fists before releasing them again. I done the same with my feet. Stretching them out and pulling them back in. It felt nice. I had been gone from this body for so long yet the movements felt like I had never left.**  
**Doc took my arm and helped me up as I sat upright I looked around the room that I had only ever seen through Wanda's eyes. I couldn't believe it. The place Jeb had promised to keep us safe in and I was finally here in my own body like I was suppose to be before everything had happened. I was safe. **  
****"**Jamie." My voice shouted as I looked at Doc. He smiled and nodded his head. I wasn't sure what this meant but when I heard his voice I relaxed.**  
****"**He's fine. He's been wanting to come in here all day but we kept him out. He's probably helping Jeb and the others out but he's fine. He's always fine." I turned to look at him and smiled. He looked the same as when I had last seen him through Wanda's eyes. He did look more tired but he was still Jared. I smiled as he came closer he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder like I had done many times before. **  
****"**God, I've missed you so much." His voice came out muffled as he forced the words into my shoulder. I smiled hugging him tighter never wanting to let him go again. **  
****"**I missed you too." I mumbled back as he pulled away. He looked into my eyes and moved the hair away from my face. He smiled leaning down and he kissed my lips softly. I had missed this. Being able to touch Jared. It was never really me before it was always her. Always Wanda. **  
**Jared pulled back still smiling. I smiled back at him. The question forced itself to the front of my mind.**  
****"**Where's Wanda?" Jared stepped to the side and my vision caught sight of Ian. Ian holding onto a silver box with dear life. The memories came flooding back to me. The way he held Wanda and the way he cared for her. The way he stood up for her when Jared wouldn't and the way he loved her. Ian loved Wanda. **  
****"**We have to help her." I whispered to Jared as he looked at me confused.**  
****"**I don't think there is anything we can do to help her Mel. She's gone. She saved you and now she's gone." I looked at him confused. How could he be saying this.**  
****"**We can try Jared. This is Wanda we're talking about."**  
****"**Mel I know but she choose to save you," I stared at him shocked at shook my head.**  
****"**I told her not to do it. I can't just let her be gone. She saved me. Maybe you don't understand that but she saved me. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't agreed to it. I am going to find out how I can help her with or without your help Jared." I paused looking up at Jared. He stood silently for a moment as if questioning all this in his head.**  
****"**Ian loves Wanda and Wanda loves Ian. You got me back, doesn't Iain deserve to have Wanda back too?" I added.****

I stepped down from the cot and walked towards Iain. I had never talked to him before and this was the first time I was seeing Ian through my eyes. He sat still staring at the box which contained Wanda and he gripped onto it holding it tightly to his chest. He looked at me and gave a soft smile.**  
****"**She loves you Ian." I smiled as I told him.**  
****"**I love her." He replied back and gave a soft smile.**  
****"**I didn't want her to save me. I wanted her to stay in my body. She could help you all better than I ever could."**  
****"**But Mel..." I turned glaring at Jared as I lifted my hand prompting him to be quiet and he did so. I felt guilty pushing him away after only getting him back but right now I had to fight to get Wanda back. She had saved my life and I had to return the favour.**  
****"**I want to bring her back Ian. I want her to be here with us. She belongs here not in a box or on a different planet with her kind. She was meant to be here with us. She deserves to be here with us." Ian nodded his head gripping onto the box tighter. I stood to me feet looking around the room. I smiled as I caught sight of Uncle Jeb as he stood at the back. He smiled as he looked at me.**  
****"**There's my girl." I smiled running into his arms as I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug before pulling away. **  
****"**I want to save Wanda Uncle Jeb." He smiled.**  
****"**I thought you might." I smiled back at him. I knew he had a special place for Wanda. He was like Jamie that way. "Well between the four of us I'm sure we can come up with something." I nodded.**  
****"**A host." Doc shouted from the other side of the room. I turned to look at him confused.**  
****"**A host?" I asked repeating his statement.**  
****"**Yes. They used us a hosts. Why not find someone else and put Wanda in their body?" I looked at the ground as I had found the fault in the plan.**  
****"**We can't," I paused upset by the idea that it wasn't going to work. "We'd be taking another Human life and Wanda wouldn't want that."**  
****"**No we wouldn't" Jared spoke up smiling. Ian lifted his head to look at him curious to his response. "We don't have to. Sometimes the human doesn't come back. Sometimes she's too far gone. Like what happened to Kyle and Jodie. She never came back. If we find a human that can't be saved we could place Wanda back in their body and save her." I smiled at the idea. We had figured it out. We could save her. I looked at Ian who was smiling looking at the silver box.**  
****"**Doc can you do the procedure?" Uncle Jeb asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.**  
****"**I think I could it'd be the same as extraction." Jeb smiled with delight as did everyone else.**  
****"**We can save her." I said again as if saying it aloud would help it sink in.**  
****"**We need to go on a raid for a host then." Jared said bringing our attention back to reality.**  
****"**I'll come." I said loudly making sure I was heard. Jared looked at me cautiously but didn't disagree. **  
**Slowly I walked over to Ian placing a hand on his shoulder.**  
****"**We're going to go pick a host for Wanda, would you like to come pick one with us?" I asked him. The room fell silent for a moment and he didn't answer. After a minute or two he shook his head smiling at the box.**  
****"**I don't care what she looks like as long as she's back in my arms." I smiled at the idea. Ian really did love her. It had nothing to do with my looks but instead everything to do with the person Wanda was. He loved her for who she was. I stood to my feet and stood beside Jared.**  
****"**I think someone else wants to see you before you leave Melanie." I nodded smiling as Jared placed his arm behind my back. Jamie.****

We walked along the hallway and I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again and not as Wanda this time but as me, Melanie. Jeb walked in front of us and we walked a few steps behind him. We walked for a few minutes before we heard footsteps approaching us. Jared placed his arm around me again protectively and I moved towards him just in case. I wasn't afraid I was worried of what would happened. I had never been in here alone. I had always had Wanda.**  
****"**Uncle Jeb I want to see them and you can't stop me I want to see...MELANIE!" His voice picked up as he saw me and smiled as he pushed by Uncle Jeb and ran into my arms. He was stronger as he managed to push me back slightly. I laughed wrapping my arms tightly around him and kissed his head. He was Jamie and I was holding him again like the way I held him when it was just the two of us. Before Jared or Uncle Jeb or anyone else came along. I clung to him tightly never wanting to let go. He looked up at Jared smiling.**  
"Where's Wanda? Is she OK too?"** Jared fell silent. I hugged Jamie tighter and I could tell he knew something was wrong. I had to remind myself that he was no longer a child and I shouldn't have to protect him from these things any more. He was old enough to handle them.**  
****"**Wanda needs another host to be herself again so we're going to go get her one." Jamie looked up at me and smiled as I kissed his forehead again.**  
****"**Can I come?"**  
****"**NO!" Jared and I said at the same time and he rolled his eyes.**  
****"**This isn't fair you two aren't the only ones that care about Wanda. I care about her. She helped me get better when I hurt my leg and I looked after her when you didn't Jared. If anyone should get to go and help pick a new host for her it's me." He argued and I looked at Jared helplessly.**  
**He was right. Jamie cared for Wanda like I did. He loved her like a sister and I knew that if I ever disappeared Wanda would have been there to look after him. I couldn't deny him the right to come. He wanted Wanda to come back too just like Ian did. I look at Jared who smiled and nodded his head ever so slightly only enough for me to see. I smiled and looked at Jamie and nodding.**  
****"**You can come but if we tell you to stay somewhere you stay understand." He nodded his head enthusiastically and ran down the hallway. I laughed as Jared wrapped his arm around my back again.**  
**We were going to get Wanda back. We would get Wanda back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Jared******

I started straight ahead focusing on the road. Driving at the normal speed as to not draw any attention to ourselves. I couldn't help but steal quick glances and Melanie. It was nice to be able to look at her and know that it was her again, that she was here, alive and safe. She sat next to Jamie her arm wrapped around his shoulder holding onto him making up for lost time. I had always loved how close they were.**  
****"**How long till we get there?" I turned around to Jamie's voice as him and Melanie started back at me. I smiled at them both before I answered.**  
****"**Not long. Maybe another five minutes. I need to make sure we're not seen. We can't save Wanda if we get caught again can we?" Jamie nodded his head and turned his attention to outside the window.**  
**It was night and a the street lights shone down onto the empty streets. It was quiet. I began to wonder if we would find someone out at this time of night for Wanda.**  
**I pulled the car into a dark alleyway and turned of the engine before turning to face Melanie.**  
****"**I'll go have a look and see if anyone is out there that we could use for Wanda." Melanie nodded her head as she reached her hand for mine.**  
****"**Be careful." I nodded my head as I smiled back at her. I placed my hand to open the door before my attention was caught to Jamie shouting at me.**  
****"**Jared don't." Melanie and I both looked at him confused before we looked out the back window of the car to see what had caught his attention. **  
**Behind us locking up a small corner shop was a woman. She was young with blonde hair. She didn't look that old. She looked like she could be in her late teens. She was young and that's what we needed. Someone young to give Wanda a long and happy life here on earth.**  
****"**I think she'd be good for Wanda don't you Mel?" Melanie wrapped her arm back around Jamie pulling him close towards her.**  
****"**I think she'd be perfect."**  
****"**Well I go get her then." Again I placed my hand on the door handle but this time I was stopped by Melanie. She grabbed onto my arm tightly I turned to look at her confused.**  
****"**I'll be safe Mel, don't worry."**  
****"**No it's not that. I want to go and talk to her. She's young, you could frighten her. We need to make sure she's the correct person for Wanda. Let me do this Jared, for Wanda." Jamie's eyes were fixed on mine and I slowly nodded my head.**  
****"**You stay here Jamie. I'll watch your sister from outside. I'll tap the window when you can come and help." He nodded his head and went back to looking at the shop.**  
****"**Hey she's going back inside."**  
****"**It's fine Jamie. She has to come back out." Melanie reassured Jamie as we both climbed out of the truck and quietly shut the door leaving Jamie inside. **  
**I leaned against the truck my hand holding Melanie's as we stared at the shop waiting for her to come back out and lock up.**  
****"**Jared, can I ask you something?" I smiled rubbing my thumb against her wrist.**  
****"**Of course you can ask me anything Mel. No secrets remember?" She smiled at my comment before letting out a shallow breath and turning her eyes to look at me. I suddenly felt a little worried about what she was going to ask. Did I do something to upset her. Have I said something. I stared at her intently waiting on her to continue. **  
****"**That kiss, in the caves with Wanda..." her voice trailed off and she stopped and looked at me.**  
****"**What about that kiss?" I asked hoping she'd help bring her question to light. She turned her gaze away from me and dropped her hand from mine as she looked back over at the shop.**  
****"**Why, I mean did..." Her voice again trailed off as she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "She's locking up. I best go talk." Melanie walked off I quickly grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. She looked at me stunned as she stepped back slowly edging out of the darkness.**  
****"**Be careful Mel, please." She smiled nodding her head. I let go of her wrist and she walked out towards the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four – Melanie**

****I looked back down the dark ally and found that I couldn't see the truck or Jared. I knew he was there and I felt safe. I knew he'd come help if things went in another direction I turned back around as the young girl turned away from the shop and crossed over the street.**  
****"**Excuse me..." I shouted nervously. The young girl turned towards me and smiled. She stepped towards me.**  
****"**Hi." She answered in a sweet voice. "Is everything OK?" She asked with a soft smile on her face as she placed a set of keys into her black handbag.**  
****"**Yeah everything is fine." I paused wondering how to continue the conversation. "I was wondering if you know this area well?" She nodded her head moving closer to me. I took a slight un-noticeable step back not wanting her to see my eyes.**  
****"**Yes I know this area of town very well. I'm Petal Open to the Moon, I stay not too far from here with my mother Cloud Spinner. I love this area of town." She smiled. I smiled back at her as I admired her appearance.**  
**She was certainly young and had an innocent look about her. She had shoulder length blonde hair and fair skin. Her eyes were silver which came with the host inside of her and she was very small. **  
****"**I love your name. It's very pretty."**  
****"**Thank you. Look I'm sorry but I must get heading home. My mum will start to worry if I'm any later. I called her from the shop and told her that I was coming home." She smiled giving a slight wave and getting ready to turn.**  
****"**Wait please," She turned back around and looked at me a little confused. "Sorry me and a friend are looking for a hotel to spend the night in and we're lost. We parked down in the alleyway to try and get some rest but it's so uncomfortable trying to sleep in the car. He's waiting inside the truck studying the map." I paused as I pointed in the direction I knew Jared and Jamie were and looked down but I could see no movement. I hoped they were ready.**  
****"**If it wasn't too much trouble would you be able to show us the direction to a hotel on the map?" I stepped in the direction of the alleyway trying to guide her towards Jared.**  
****"**Of course I'd be happy to help." I pointed in the direction and we walked. She lifted her head and looked up at the sky.**  
****"**The stars are pretty from earth aren't they. You can see them more out in the country. My mum said she'd take me out this weekend. We're going camping so we can get a good look at them. Earth's been my favourite planet so far. It's beautiful." I smiled nodding my head. **  
**We reached the truck and Jared and Jamie stepped forward. Petal smiled at them both. I felt a slight twinge of guilt run through as Jared stepped forward reaching out a cloth and pressing it over her face. She let out a slight mumble of words before falling back into Jared's arms. Jamie opened the back of the truck and moved forward helping Jared lift her into the back. **  
**I had to remind myself that it was all for Wanda. We were saving Wanda. Petal would be perfect for Wanda.**  
**Jared closed up the back of the truck and opened the door smiling at me. I smiled back and stepped back into the truck. We'd be home soon, back to the caves. We'd have Wanda back soon. I hoped we'd have Wanda back soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five – Jared**

****I carried Petal Open to the Moon in my arms as we walked along the caves towards Doc in his medical room. Wanda would be back with us soon and Ian would be happy. Jamie would be happy and more importantly Melanie would be happy. Melanie and Jamie held the doors open as I walked into the room. Doc stood up from his desk and looked at us as soft smile faded from his face as he realised I was carrying someone. I placed Petal down on one of the empty cots closest to Ian and looked at Doc.**  
"**Jamie chose her. She's young which could mean that the human that was in her is already too far gone. There's hope that she won't come back and will be perfect for Wanda." Doc approached Petal and looked down at her fair skin and her soft blonde hair as she lay still. I watched Doc curiously as he stared at her. He looked up from Petal and over at Ian and the silver box that contained Wanda before he looked back down at Petal. He slowly shook his head before looking at me.**  
"**Jared I don't think I can do this."**  
"**You said you would help Doc." Melanie shouted as she stepped forward.**  
"**You want to bring Wanda back don't you. You said you could perform the procedure what's the problem?" I kept my eyes on him not moving my gaze from his eyes as I waited on an answer. He was silent for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at Melanie.**  
"**She made me promise."**  
"**Made you promise what?" Melanie asked stepping closer towards him.**  
"**She wanted this. She wanted to save you and give you back to Jared where you belong. Where you would have stayed if you hadn't been caught. She wanted you to get your life back because that's what it was, it was your life, not hers. She made me promise that I would do the procedure and bring you back." Doc sighed a little as he pressed his fingers to his head before he continued.**  
"**Wanda told me how in all her travelling she had never found a place that felt like home until she came to earth and found you all. She feels she belongs here."**  
"**Even more reason to bring her back in this body, Doc." I interrupted. He continued as if I hadn't interrupted.**  
"**She doesn't want to be shipped off to another planet because she belongs here. She found a home in this planet. She wants to be buried in the sand with the others. This is her home. I promised her that I'd honour what she asked. I can't do this. I can't break her promise."**  
"**Wanda never thought for herself." I looked behind me at Ian who was now standing up straight his arms still wrapped tightly around Wanda. **  
"**She put everyone else and what they needed before what she wanted and needed. She liked it here Doc, in fact she loved it here. I love her. You won't be breaking her promise if you do this. You'll be bringing her back and making her happy because like you said, this is where Wanda belongs. Not in a box buried in the sand. She belongs here with the people that love and care for her." Doc turned his back.**  
"**I can't go against Wanda's wishes, I'm sorry." Doc spoke in a soft voice as he looked down at a table of surgical instruments.**  
**Without thinking I lunged over and grabbed one of the small knifes. My hand found his neck and I pushed him against an empty cot holding the knife at his throat. His eyes widen as he looked at me in betrayal. Melanie reached forward placing her hands on my arm.**  
"**Jared.." Melanie tried to reason with me but I ignored her.**  
"**Wanda saved Melanie. She could have told the seeker that Melanie was resisting and they would have got rid of her but she never. She kept Mel alive. She saved us. She could have led the Seeker to us and got us all killed and turned into one of them but she never. She saved us Doc. Now you're going to save her. Please." I sighed removing my grip from his throat and dropping the small surgical knife to the floor. **  
"**If she wakes up and is mad you can tell her it was our idea not yours. Please Doc." I stepped back allowing him some space. He straightened himself up and reached for the knife on the ground.**  
"**I'll do it, but I want some space. Ian can stay since he has Wanda. The rest of you can wait outside and I'll come find you when it's done." I smiled looking at him in relief as I placed my hand on his shoulder.**  
"**Thank you." He nodded showing a slight smile before he moved the table of tools closer towards Petal.****

_****

I sat outside the door with Melanie and Jamie. Melanie's arm wrapped tightly around Jamie as it had been since she had awoken. Her other hand was loosely placed in mine as I rubbed my fingers against her. **  
"**I'm going to go and tell Uncle Jeb what's going on. I'm sure he'd like to know." Melanie smiled at Jamie as he stood up.**  
"**That sounds like a great idea, Jamie." He smiled.**  
"**You'll shout if something happens won't you?" We both nodded our heads before Jamie ran off down the tunnels. **  
**I turned to Melanie who was staring at the cave walls.**  
"**Mel, before you went to talk to her, what were you going to ask me?" Melanie turned her attention to me shrugging.**  
"**It's not important."**  
"**But it was important enough to ask me then I'm sure it's still important. Mel just tell me what's been bothering you. I know some thing's wrong." I smiled hoping to reassure her that everything would be fine.**  
"**That last kiss you had with Wanda," she paused as I watched a few tears build up in her eyes. "Why did, why did that kiss happen? I don't understand. I know she kissed Ian because she loved him but did you kiss her because you fell in love with her?" Her voice became shaky as she looked at me for my answer.**  
"**Yes, I think I love Wanda." Melanie let out a sigh as a tear rolled down her face. "Not like I love you. I love Wanda as a friend or a distant family member but not like I love you Mel." She smiled as I reached out brushing a tear from her cheek.**  
"**Then why the kiss?" **  
"**She said she hadn't heard from you in a while and feared that you may have been gone for good. I couldn't let you disappear again, I had only sort of got you back." I paused watching her smile.**  
"**When she kissed Ian she knew you felt strongly about it because it was her body that he was kissing but when he kissed her you never came back to show how strongly you felt. They told me and I kissed her in the hope of you returning to the surface and you did. I love you Mel and I wasn't about to stand back and watch you disappear for good when there was something I could do." She smiled. **  
**She reached her hands out wrapping them around my neck. I placed my hands on the bottom of her back and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her breath as he lips were inches from mine.**  
"**I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Mel and I never want to love anyone as much I love you." She smiled as she moved closer pressing her lips to mine. She ran her fingers through my hair as I moved my hands slowly up her back. I pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. I never wanted to unwrap her from my arms. She was here and with me and this was all I needed. Her in my arms forever. **  
**I pulled away as we were interrupted by a loud cough. I looked up to find Doc standing in front of us with his arms folded across his chest. I smiled as Melanie blushed slightly as she unravelled her arms from around me and sat down placing her back firmly against the wall.****

"Sorry to interrupt you both but I placed Wanda into Pet's body and we're now just waiting for her to wake. You can come in and wait with Ian if you like." Doc smiled as he turned and walked back into the medical room.**  
**I let out a loud laugh as I stood to my feet and reached out a hand to help Melanie up.**  
"**It's not funny Jared." She said with a smile on her face as she pushed my arm slightly. **  
**I smiled placing her hand within mine as we walked into the medical room together to await Wanda waking back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six – Melanie**

****I stood at the bottom of the cot with Jared and Jamie as we stared at Pets body waiting for Wanda to awake. Ian sat in a chair next to the cot as he held her hand staring at her eyes waiting for them to open so he could see her again. So she could be surprised that she made it back. Doc was standing at the side sitting on another cot monitoring her making sure everything was fine. Uncle Jeb, Kyle and Sunny where all against the far wall talking quietly among themselves.**  
**I grabbed Jared's hand tightly as a smile spread across Ian's face as Wanda's fingers slowly began to move. Doc jumped down off from the cot he was sitting on and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open adjusting themselves to the light. He picked up his torch and shone it in her eyes and smiled when he saw the silver glow. I watched as he nodded his head over towards Uncle Jeb before **  
**he took a few steps back to give her some space.**  
**We all watched as she opened her eyes wide and looked around the room. She looked confused for a bit as she pieced together where she was but a smile spread on her face when her eyes found Ian's. Slowly she pushed herself up with the help of Ian and looked around the room full of familiar faces. **  
"**Welcome back Wanda." Jared said as he smiled. I smiled too as I rested my head against his shoulder. I would be forever grateful to Wanda for bringing me back to the person I loved.**  
"**I don't," she paused recalling a memory.**  
"**I remember talking to a woman about being lost and wanting to help her but this isn't my memory." She looked at me confused as I smiled at her. "I remember Jared and Jamie being there too." She looked at them both as Jamie moved from my side and moved to stand beside her.**  
"**You didn't just save me Wanda, you saved everyone in this room at some point and we decided that it was our turn to save you." I smiled.**  
"**We went and found you another host you could use. Mel, Jamie and I went to the nearest town and found someone who we believed would be perfect for you." Jared said. "Jamie..." Jared went to continue but Jamie interrupted him.**  
"**I got to pick you since Ian said he didn't care what you looked liked and because I know you best." Wanda smiled reaching out a hand and taking Jamie's hand within hers.**  
"**You do know me best don't you." He smiled.**  
"**I stayed here and watched over you while they brought Pet back for you. That was her name. She was young and Melanie believed that because she was so young their would be no human left to claim the body back. Melanie figured she'd be perfect for you." Wanda turned and smiled at me before looking back at Ian.**  
"**They brought you back and although it took a while we convinced Doc to do the procedure on you to bring you back." Ian smiled as he looked at her.**  
"**I didn't want to." I turned to look at Doc who was now leaning against his desk. "I wanted to stick by what I had promised you but what they said was right. This is where you belong Wanda." Doc said as he smiled at Wanda who nodded her head thankful.**  
"**I helped with the procedure." Ian continued as Wanda turned her attention back to him listening to every word he spoke intently. "I held you in my hands Wanda, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You were so beautiful." Wanda smiled at Ian as she reached her hand out taking his within hers.**  
"**You belong here Wanda. This is your home now. You'll be safe here with the people who love and care for you. We'll help protect you because that's what we do here for those we love and care for, we protect them." Jeb stepped forward and smiled as he reached over and gave Wanda a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven – Wanda**

****I was back in the caves with everyone I had known and those who had come to accept me. Out of all the odds and everything I had wanted I had come back to the caves. Back to Melanie and Jared and Jamie and Ian and Jeb. Back to everyone who cared for me and those who even loved me.**  
**They had left me alone to go get some food. Ian assured me he'd come back with a tray for me and I smiled as I watched them leave. Never in a thousand years would I have assumed that he could fall in love with someone like me. Someone who isn't from the world he grew up in or the world he was once familiar with. I never thought the humans would accept me for how I am but they do. It goes against everything we were told. **  
**We were told that the humans wouldn't accept us and that we had to take over all of them if we truly wanted to survive on earth. We have to take over their world and make it ours. Make sure it was only us who inhabited it. Make sure that we were the ones who continued its race and not the humans. I look around this medical room and cannot help but think how wrong they all were. The humans mean me no harm, nor do they mean any harm to Sunny.**  
**The humans are kind and caring and that's what makes them stand out from any other race in the universe. They care for one another and look out for each other they protect one another against anything and everything that is a threat. They don't leave the weakest behind like most inhabitants in other planets. They team together and protect their race.**  
**I watched silently as Ian walked in a placed a tray of food down beside me. A plate of warm scrambled eggs and a can of juice. They must have been out on a raid recently to get food like this.**  
****"**Jamie told me to fill the plate extra high because he said you loved them." I smiled as I recalled the last time I ate with Jamie. So young and was the first person, other than Ian, who accepted me for who I was without questioning anything.**  
**If only everyone took after these humans I had come to love. Maybe then we could live in peace with the humans and share what we know. **  
****"**Thank you for the food Ian and thank you for not giving up hope on me. I'm sorry I left." He smiled taking my hand within his.**  
****"**You never left me you came back and that's all that matters. Just now that I am never letting you go again, Wanda." I smiled.**  
****"**We're heading out on a raid if you want to come?" Jared asked as he popped his head around the corner.**  
**Ian looked at me waiting to see my answer. I nodded my head looking down at him and he smiled. **  
****"**We'll be up in a minute, Jared." Jared quickly turned and left.**  
**Ian stood up from the seat and placed his hands on my waist as he lifted me down from the cot.**  
****"**Ready to go on a raid?" He asked as he smiled pushing a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear.**  
****"**Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit.**  
****"**Good, just remember I am not letting you out of my sight." I nodded as we left. We ran through the tunnels heading towards the kitchen where we knew everyone would be waiting.****

Maybe somewhere out there other hosts will escape to where the humans are in hiding and come to love them as much as I do. Maybe then we can live in a this world of earth together. Share things and protect each other just like my humans do now. Maybe one day we'll all come together and live as one.**  
****  
**_**A/N **__- Thanks for reading this short story I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. If you'd like me to write more Jared and Melanie or Wanda and Ian or even another couple from The Host please let me know and I'll give it some thought! _


End file.
